prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Made
| birth_place = Las Vegas, Nevada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Jimmy Blaze Ruff Crossing Scott Spade | debut = May 2009 | retired = 2016 }} Taylor Made (January 12, 1988) is a retired American female professional wrestler. Career 3XWresting After debuting in May 2009, Taylor first wrestled for 3XWrestling on September 30, 2010. She appeared at 3XW Clobberpalooza Classic III in a losing singles match against Melanie Cruise. SHIMMER Womens Athletes Next in Taylor's work in 2010 was on September 11 at SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 33. First, she wrestled a dark match teaming with Mia Yim in a winning tag team match against Maja Svensson & Mena Libra. She later lost her second match at this event, against Melanie Cruise. On September 12 at SHIMMER Volume 36, Taylor wrestled and lost a dark match to Mena Libra. On March 27, 2011 at SHIMMER Volume 40, Taylor lost a match to Kellie Skater. At SHIMMER Volume 44, Taylor defeated Veda Scott. Three volumes later and a year later, Taylor returned at SHIMMER Volume 47 on March 18, 2012, Taylor lost to Rhia O'Reilly. On October 27 at SHIMMER Volume 49, Taylor formed a tag team with Allysin Kay called Made In Sin. Together they defeated Shazza McKenzie & Veda Scott. On that same date, at SHIMMER Volume 50, Taylor lost to Courtney Rush. On October 28 at SHIMMER Volume 51, team Made In Sin (Allysin Kay & Taylor Made) lost to Regeneration X (Allison Danger & Leva Bates) and suffered a second lost to Kana & LuFisto at SHIMMER Volume 52. Team Made In Sin would return in 2013 on April 6 at SHIMMER Volume 53 in a losing tag team four-way against Kana & LuFisto, Kellie Skater & Tomoka Nakagawa and champions The Canadian Ninjas (Nicole Matthews & Portia Perez) who retained their SHIMMER Tag Team titles. On April 13 at SHIMMER Volume 55, Taylor lost to Athena. On April 14 at SHIMMER Volume 56 team Made In Sin defeated Christina Von Eerie & MsChif. On that same date at SHIMMER Volume 57, Made In Sin teamed with Saraya Knight in a losing effort against Christina Von Eerie, Shazza McKenzie & Veda Scott. On October 19 at SHIMMER Volume 59, Made In Sin lost to champions The Global Green Gangsters (Kellie Skater & Tomoka Nakagawa) in a title match for the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship. On October 20 at SHIMMER Volume 61, Taylor lost to Thunderkitty. On October 19, 2014 at SHIMMER Volume 70, Taylor reunited with her tag team parter Allisin Kay in a successful match against the team of Bambi Hall & KC Cassidy. A year later on April 11, 2015 at SHIMMER Volume 72, Taylor and Allysin Kay lost to Courtney Rush & Xandra Bale. Future Stars Of Wrestling At April 18 at FSW CAC Charity Show, Taylor won a match against Sassy Stephie. Resistance Pro Wrestling On November 25 at RPW Black Friday, Taylor joined a eight-person battle royal facing the likes of Melanie Cruise, Arik Cannon, Cheerleader Melissa, Miss December, Sassy Stephanie, Serenity and Simply Luscious. Melanie Cruise went on to win that match and the vacant RPW Women's title. On March 23 at RPW Obsession, Taylor lost to Serenity. At RPW A Small Deadly Space on May 11, Taylor competed in a unique Six Way First Come Last Served Elimination match facing the RPW Women's Champion Melanie Cruise, along with Nikki St. John, Sassy Stephie, Serenity and Shelly Martinez. Cruise successfully survived and won the six-way match. At RPW Fair Warning, Taylor teamed with Serenity in a losing effort against the team of Jessie Belle & Nikki St. John. Great Lakes Championship Wrestling On December 3 at GLCW Blizzard Brawl VII, Taylor faced and lost to Melanie Cruise. DREAMWAVE Wrestling On April 6 at DREAMWAVE Anniversary III, Taylor picked up a victory over Serenity. She wrestled her last match for DREAMWAVE on May 5 at DREAMWAVE Retaliation, facing Ninja Bill, Serenity in a losing to Bucky Collins, Judd The Janitor, Jun Hado, Michael Flannery and the winner Yabo The Clown in an Eight Way Yabo's House Of Fun match. Absolute Intense Wrestling At AIW Girls Night Out on 6 April 15, Taylor endured another defeat against her frequent rival Melanie Cruise. Vendetta Pro Wrestling At Vendetta Pro/TCW Casino Royale 2012, Taylor faced Cheerleader Melissa, Allison Danger and Ann Brookstone and Arlene James in a Chickfight Five Way Elimination match won by Melissa. National Wrestling Alliance) On November 17 at NWA FUW Underground Shines, Taylor rejoined Allysin Kay as Made In Sin in defeat by the team of Rhythm And Bruise (Amazing Kong & Jazz). AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined On April 12 at AAW Point Of No Return 2013, Taylor teamed with Miss Natural & Saraya Knight in a losing tag match against the team of Christina Von Eerie, Heidi Lovelace & MsChif. SHINE Wrestling On July 20 at SHINE 1, Taylor & Allysin Kay defeated the team of Su Yung & Tracy Taylor. At SHINE 2 team Made In Sin defeated team MSEERIE (Christina Von Eerie & MsChif). At SHINE 3 on September 21, Taylor won her match against Greek Barbie. At SHINE 4, team Made In Sin defeated the team of Davina Rose & Shazza McKenzie. Made In Sin continued their winning ways with a victory at SHINE 5 against Kimberly & Leva. Taylor began 2014 year with a lost to the "awesome" power of Awesome Kong in singles action at SHINE 16. At SHINE 17, team Made In Sin (Allysin Kay & Taylor Made) defeated The West Coast Connection (Su Yung & Tracy Taylor) during the first round of the SHINE Tag Team Title Tournament. Later during the event, Made In Sin defeated The Buddy System (Heidi Lovelace & Solo Darling) during the semi final of the tournament. In the final match of the tournament, Made In Sin was defeated by The Lucha Sisters (Leva Bates & Mia Yim), winning the vacant SHINE Tag Team Championship. At SHINE 19, Taylor joined team Valkyrie (Allysin Kay, April Hunter, Serena Deeb & Su Yung), in a winning 10-women tag team match against the team of Ivelisse, Jessicka Havok, Leva Bates, Mia Yim & Tracy Taylor. On August 22 at SHINE 21, Taylor walked away with a victory over La Rosa Negra. Taylor continued her successful string of wins with a victory against Nikki Storm at SHINE 22 and another win against La Rosa Negra at SHINE 23. At the start of the new year, on January 23 at SHINE 24, Taylor defeated Jessica James. Two months later on March 6 at SHINE 25, La Rosa Negra picked up a victory over Taylor via disqualification. On May 15 at SHINE 27, Taylor lost to La Rosa Negra in a Brass Knuckles on a Pole match. Wrestling facts *'Finishers and Signature Moves' :*Ace Crusher :*Spinning Neckbreaker :*Sliced Bread *'Tag Teams and Stables' :*Made In Sin (w/ Allysin Kay) Championships and accomplishments *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #34 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1988 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Nevada wrestlers Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:Living people Category:SHINE Champions Category:2016 retirements